


Pilot- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Saving people, hunting things, the family business. It’s always been like that when you moved in with the Winchesters. You never got a break. But now, John is missing and it’s up to you, Sam, and Dean to save him. What will you find on the way?





	Pilot- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything and anyone of Supernatural so all credit goes to their respective owners. This is part 3.

Dean got out as quick as he could when he arrived, walking to the front desk person with you and Sam on his trail.

“One room please,” Dean said, placing a credit card on the table. The man who was there looked at the card and then back at the boys.

“You having a reunion or something?” He put in his information on the computer.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked politely.

“I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He bought out a room for a whole month.” Dean and Sam gave each other looks before you spoke.

“Do you mind giving us the room number?” You pouted, making yourself look as cute as one could. The guy chuckled, looking at your chest before nodding.

“Yeah, room 107.” He handed Dean back his card and the key to room 109. You thanked him and left with the boys, going to room 107.

“I got it.” You pulled out your lock picking kit and got on your knees, getting to work while the two giant men stood to block you from sight. It took you no more than 5 minutes until you pushed the door open silently. You pocketed the kit and walked inside, rolling your eyes when the boys didn’t follow you.

“Get in!” You whispered loudly. The brothers jumped and turned around, walking into the room, flipping the light switch on. Every surface of the walls was covered in newspaper articles, clippings, papers with John’s handwriting on it and just about anything else. The bed was unmade like a maid hadn’t come in and cleaned it. Books were on the floor as well as a line of salt, protecting the desk.

“Looks like he wanted to keep something out.” You said, pointing to the salt line. Dean walked over to the desk and flipped the switch on, noticing the food that was left out was starting to smell.

“Looks like he hasn’t been here for a couple of days,” Dean noted. While Dean was looking at the pictures of the victims on the walls, Sam was across the room looking at the other articles. You, on the other hand, were rifling through the suitcases that were there and the books to see if you could find anything.

“Dad figured it out.” Sam suddenly said.

“What do you mean?” You and Dean walked over to Sam and looked at the article he was looking at.

“He found the same articles we did. Constance was the woman in white.” Dean smirked and chuckled but chose not to say a word.

“If dad was here, wouldn’t he have burned the body?” Dean wondered.

“There are other ways to keep a ghost here than just their body. Maybe something is holding her back,” You said, looking between the boys. “Maybe her husband knows where she’s buried. Your dad must have dug her up while he was here.

“Yeah, her husband would be great if he was still alive.” Sam sighed.

“Alright, why don’t you look for that while I get cleaned up.” Dean nodded.

“I’ll come with you. You got mud on my hands and clothes.” You were about to walk away when Sam spoke.

“I’m sorry for what I said about Mom and Dad.”  

“No chick-flick moments.” Dean stopped him.

“Fine, jerk.” Sam smiled.

“Bitch.” Dean walked into the bathroom.

“He loves you, Sammy,” You gave Sam a sweet smile before walking into the bathroom with Dean. “What are you talking about ‘no chick flick moments’? You love them.” You snickered.

“Shut up.” He smiled gently before taking off his jacket.

* * *

“Is that Jessica?” You emerged from the bathroom with clean clothes. You saw Sam was on the phone and he nodded. Dean came out right after and put his jacket on.

“Hey, I’m hungry. I’m going to grab something to eat at the diner; you want anything?” Dean looked between you and his brother.

“No, I’m good,” Sam said, trying to listen to his voicemail.

“Thanks, Dean, I’m good too. I’ll hang with Sam.” Dean nodded and exited the motel room, leaving you with Sam.

“You want to talk about it?” You sat next to him on the bed.

“I finally leave this business and find a girl I’m crazy about and I get sucked back in. I don’t like it at all.” Sam sighed, finishing listening to the voicemail his girlfriend left.

“If you truly want something, then you’ll have it. You want to know what my mom always said to me when I felt like giving up?” Sam looked at you but didn’t say anything. You took that cue to continue. “if you really want something then you’ll make it happen for yourself. Only you can change your life and not anyone else.” You smiled and moved some hair away from his face as he gave you a smile. This little moment was short lived when his phone rang. You saw it was Dean calling and you wondered what he was up to now.

“5-0, take off,” Dean said before Sam had the chance to say anything else.

“What about you?” He looked over at you worried.

“Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find dad, keep Y/N safe.” Dean hung up the phone.

“We got to go,” Sam said as he looked out of the window secretly, seeing an officer walking to the door.

“What’s going on?” You whispered hastily, seeing the officer.

“Dean got caught. We need to leave now.” Sam said in a rush.

“There was a window in the bathroom.” You grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him to the bathroom, closing the door when the officer came in. Sam helped get the window open and pushed you up so you could climb out. You were thankful that the window was big enough so that you and Sam could fit through. You dropped to the ground with a thud and waited for Sam. This is going to be one hell of a pickle.

* * *

“I can’t believe you got us away. That was amazing. Have you been working out?” You touched Sam’s bicep and he chuckled.

“You know I do.” You looked up at the building that was supposedly Constance husband’s place. You knocked on the door and looked at Sam.

“Let’s hope this is him. Your dad is an amazing hunter.” You smiled up at Sam. The door opened revealing a man that was recognizably Joseph Welch.

“Hi, are you Joseph Welch?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” You smiled and reached your hand out for him to shake.

“Hi, my name is Y/N and this is Sam. May we have a word with you?” You bit your lip, hoping he would say yes. Joseph nodded and walked out of his house, closing the door.

“Do you recognize this man?” Sam asked, handing the photo he found in John’s motel room of him and his sons. You didn’t know Sam found that. You looked at Sam before Joseph.

“Yeah, he came by three or four days ago, saying he was a reporter.”

“Yeah, we are working on the story together. He sent us to confirm the details of your wife, Constance.” You said as you walked beside Sam.

“He asked me all kinds of weird questions. He wanted to know where she was buried.” You saw him visibly shiver.

“Where is that, exactly? We want to make sure that everything is correct.” You smiled sincerely at him.

“Behind my old place on Breckenridge,” Joseph said, nodding. You understood why he moved; you don’t think you could live in the house where your whole family died. You don’t ever think you could live in your childhood home ever again. Too many haunting memories there.

“So did you have a happy marriage?” Sam asked out of the blue. You looked at Joseph and you saw the hesitation in his posture and in his eyes. You were guessing he didn’t.

“Yeah, I did.” He lied.

“Did you ever hear of a woman in white?” Sam asked the man.

“What?” He looked genuinely confused.

“A woman in white; it’s a ghost story, everyone is talking about it. It’s happened in a lot of places, usually involving a woman who was in bad relationships with their husbands. The woman in white was in an unfaithful relationship and it got so bad, she killed her children. Once she realized what she did, she killed herself. Now she’s out for any unfaithful man that picks her up.” You gasped at Sam. How could he mention this part to a grieving husband?

“Sam!” You scolded him.

“You think that this has something to do with Constance?” The man was shaking with an emotion you couldn’t place.

“You tell me,” Sam asked, not backing down. You tugged on Sam’s arm, trying to get him to leave the man alone.

“Sam, forget it, let’s go,” You looked at the man and gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m so sorry, we will be leaving now.”

“Yeah, I made some mistakes but Constance would never kill her own children! Now you leave here and never come back!” He looked like he would cry from the amount of anger or rage he felt but he didn’t. He just turned away and left.

“I can’t believe you did that.” You shook your head and got in the passenger’s seat of Dean’s car.

“If the shoe fits.” Sam shrugged and got behind the wheel.

* * *

“How the hell are we going to get Dean out of jail?” Sam sighed as he drove along the road where Constance took the men.

“I know.” You pulled out your phone and called 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?” The female operator said once she picked up.

“Yes, hi, I would like to report a crime over on Whiteford Road. There are men shooting guns at each other and I’m afraid that they will see me if I speak any longer. Please, hurry up and get here. I don’t know how long it will be until someone is dead.” You hung up and grinned over at a shocked Sam.

“You are unbelievable.”

“It’ll buy Dean some time to escape.” You shrugged and sat back. It was about 30 minutes when your phone rang. You picked it up, despite not knowing who it was.

“Yes?” You answered.

“Fake 911 phone call? I don’t know, that’s pretty illegal shit, sweetheart.” You giggled at the nickname and looked over at Sam.

“Fine, next time, I’ll leave your ass high and dry inside that police station.” You said, looking at Sam.  

“Listen, my dad left Jericho already.”

“What? How do you know?” You bit your lip.

“I have his journal.”

“His journal? He never goes anywhere without that thing.”

“Yeah, well, he did this time. I found coordinates and I think he wants us to go there.”

“Where is there?” You looked over at Sam to see him confused. “Your dad left Jericho and Dean has his journal.” Sam nodded and kept looking at you, occasionally looking at the road.

“That’s what we need to figure out.” Dean sighed. You were about to say something when your eyes widened at what you saw in front of you.

“Sam!!!” You screamed out. You dropped the phone as Sam slammed on the breaks. Constance was standing in the middle of the road but vanished when you hit her. You couldn’t hear Dean screaming for you on the other line. You jumped when you heard a woman speak.

“Take me home,” Constance said from behind you.

“No,” Sam said. Your eyes widened and looked over at Sam. Why would he argue with a vengeful ghost? Constance glared at Sam and used some of her ghost voodoo crap and locked the doors, trapping you inside. You reached to the door and tried to open it but to no avail. Constance somehow slammed on the gas and controlled where the car was going to go and you knew she was going to go home.

A little while later, she pulled up to what you assumed to be her old house where her kids were killed. The car shut off as soon as it came to a stop.

“You don’t have to do this.” You said softly, hugging the door. They were still locked and you were still trapped.

“I can never go home,” Constance said in a sad voice.

“You’re scared to go home.” Sam realized. You looked behind you when you didn’t hear a response but frowned when you saw she wasn’t there. You gasped in fright when you saw her right between you and Sam.

Suddenly, you couldn’t move as if the ghost was using a supernatural force to hold you in place. You couldn’t reach for something iron and all you could do was watch.

“Sam!” You yelled out. You saw as Constance got on top of Sam and tried to get him to kiss her.

“You can’t kill me. I’m not unfaithful and I’ve never been!” Sam moved his head away so she couldn’t kiss him.

“You will be.” Constance finally got her lips on his and you saw Sam struggle to get away.

“Sam!!! Get off him, you bitch!!!” You screamed at the ghost. Constance looked at you and flickered away. You still couldn’t move but you looked at Sam. “You okay?” He was about to respond when you felt a burning sensation on your chest, right above your heart. You screamed out in pain and saw Constance flicker back to being visible and she had a snarl on her face. She had her hand on your heart, trying to kill you. You kept screaming in pain, Sam not being able to do anything about it.

Suddenly, you heard a gunshot being fired and the windows breaking, Dean shooting at Constance. She turned her head and snarled at Dean but flickered away when he shot her again. Sam knew he had to get her home before it was too late.

“I’m taking you home.” He started the car and slammed on the gas, ramming into the abandoned house. You grunted, jerking around before hitting your head on the windshield, seeing nothing but black.

* * *

“Y/N, sweetheart, open your eyes for me.” The first thing you heard was the soft hum of the Impala and Dean’s soothing voice. You opened your eyes and saw concerned green eyes staring back at you.

“Man, she was a bitch.” You chuckled, slowly getting up. You noticed Sam was driving and Dean was in the back seat with you.

“Are you okay?” Dean put a hand carefully on your head to check to see if there were any bumps.

“I’m better.” You looked at him and smiled softly.

“Sorry to interrupt but where is dad now?” Sam said from behind the wheel.

“Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. I think it’s about 600 miles from here. I bet if we shag ass, we can make it there by morning.” Dean chuckled, holding you close. You couldn’t help but think of Dean as something more but he would never go for you. He only saw you as a friend and you would keep it that way if it meant being with him.

“Dean…” Sam sighed softly.

“Oh, I forgot, you have that big interview in the morning. Alright then, I understand. Dean and I will take it from here.” You said softly, looking at the younger brother.

“Right, this law interview.” Dean nodded, looking away and out the window. You knew he was hurt but this was Sam’s decision to make. You made it back to Stanford in record time, giving Sam enough time to sleep for his interview. Both boys got out and Dean looked at you.

“You’ll stay here? I won’t be long.” You nodded and watched as the men walking into the building. You sighed and took John’s journal in your hand, looking through the pages.  _Where are you, John?_  A piece of paper fell out of the journal but when you picked it up, you saw it was a photo. It was of Mary and John before Dean was ever born. You wished that life was simple back when it was.

Back then, you couldn’t imagine growing up without a mom. Your dad was never there so it was only you and your mom before she was… killed. You sighed and put the picture back where it belonged and looked at the building. 10 minutes had passed when you saw flames burst insides Sam’s dorm. You gasped and got out, grabbing your phone to call 911. All you could think about when you were talking to the man on the other line was Dean and Sam.

You waited and waited with dread, looking at the front door to see the brothers and when they finally emerged, Sam was crying and Dean looked pained. You had no idea what happened in there. You ran to the boys and looked at Sam.

“I called 911; they are on their way.” Sam pushed Dean away and stomped off to the car. The firetrucks and the police arrived in no time, along with it a crowd of people. You learned that Jess died in the fire but in the same way that their mom had died. You looked at Sam, watching him pick up the rifles in the trunk of the Impala.

You nudged Dean and walked with him to Sam. You wanted to talk to him but you knew he wouldn’t want to. Sam looked up at you with pain in his eyes but tossed the shotgun he was holding back in the trunk, closing it.

“We got work to do.”


End file.
